the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Nenshou Natsuin
'Approval:' 10/29/13 17(1 banked) feats Naffips (v2.3.1) 'Appearance and Personality' Appearance - He wears a pair of black geta with a metal plate over the toes and heals. Grey paints with a Kunai pouch on the side of his right leg, a black tank top under his Leaf Village Vest. Nen no longer wears bandages over his face due to his scar healing over time. His headband and a black ribbon are tied on his upper right arm and black gloves with a metal plate on the backs of the hands with the leaf symbol on them. After learning how to control His demonic blood, Nen's appearance has finally stopped changing. His Hair has returned to its original pitch black. His eye color has changed to a piercing yellow with the whites being black, and His skin is paler then most. Personality - Nen -''' Is a kind and friendly person. He likes to have friendly chats with people, even if he doesn't know who they are. However he is also a person that does not feel remorse for doing things that must be done and does not have any problem saying what must be said or the truth. At the same time though, he won’t make unneeded sacrifice just to finish whatever needs to be finished. If he is not doing anything or have any pressing matters, he is usually found training or wandering around reading a book (Bingo Book with a different cover.) During Missions or important situations, Nen closes off his emotions making him appear as an emotionless being. A mixture of Anbu training and his own allow him to do this so that his emotions don't carry him away during a mission or during something important such as meetings. '''Zetsumei (Berserk Nen)- During major fights or times of major tension, Nen can lose control over his mind and the demon inside him takes over. Zetsumei is a bloodthirsty fiend who only craves for death. He plots out different ways to kill people, ways to make it more entertaining, if a person is able to twist this way or that way, and treats death as a game. He takes showing no remorse and cold hearted to a whole new level, giving no individual mercy and likes ending fights with as much red as possible usually leaving individual's unidentifiable Fighting Style - ' Koutetsu Fist (Steel Fist) – Koutetsu Fist is a fighting Style Nen has developed over his life time and is unique to him due to the fact it heavily relies on Steel Release. This fighting style focuses on delivering extremely powerful blows well redirecting incoming attacks to either miss completely or hit less damaging areas on the user’s body creating openings in the targets defenses allowing the user to strike. When this fighting style is used with steel release, it makes a powerful fighting style by using the defensive capabilities of steel release to lessen incoming damage and quickly turning those defenses into an extremely powerful offense, capable of devastating effects. 'Themes Nen Nen Battle (Dominating) Sad Berserk Nen 'Stats' (Total:137) ' '''Strength: 20 ' 'Speed: 20 ' 'Intelligence: 9 ' 'Chakra Levels: 16 ' 'Chakra Control: 15 ' 'Endurance: 16 ' '''CP: 130 + 60 = 190 Super Charge: 25 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Sealing Specialist ''' '''Genin 2: Taijutsu Specialist (Koutetsu Fist) Chunin: Demon Blooded. (This functions the exact same way as Seishin Hosuto mechanically wise and uses the same feat tree. However instead of having something sealed inside Nen, he himself is an offspring of a demon.) Jonin: Steel Release ' '''S-Rank: Soul Release ' 'Kage Rank: N/A (Awoken Demon) ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 17 Banked feats:1 Feat Culminations : These are not feats, just culminations of multiple ones. *'Demon of the Leaf' - This is a combination of Awakened Form, Chakra Enhanced Strength, and Dance of the Leaf (+8 str. +8 partial boost to str (damage) and +8 partial boost to endurance. +12 partial boost to speed (reaction/dodge) 60cp activation, 60 cp maintain. *'Demon of the Buff -' This is uses all the buffs Nen has to offer (Chakra Enhanced Strength, Awakened form, Dance of the leaf, Dark Steel Plate, Koutetsu Stance. (+8 full str boost. +8 partial boost to str (damage) and +8 partial boost to endurance. +8 full Endurance boost. +8 full speed boost. +12 partial boost to speed (reaction/dodge) 100cp activation, 100cp maintain *'Koutetsu Stance '– When Nen takes this stance, it means his target is going to be annihilated. This stance compiles everything that Koutetsu Fists needs to properly work, allowing the user to throw devastating blows well reacting and redirecting attacks almost flawlessly and being able to take blows in return. (Chakra Enhanced Strength + Koutetsu Dance + Dark Steel Armor) (+8 full strength bonus, +8 full speed bonus, + 8 full endurance bonus / 60cp/ 60cp maintain) Stat Buffs / passive # +7 Stats x 4 Sealing # Chakra-Dassui Kata (Chakra-Draining Form) - A seal is added to someone and the user can then drain 20 CP from the target, so long as the user is within 20 feet. The seal stays on for 2 rounds until fading. The seal will drain only as much CP as is put into creating it (20 CP) # Blocking Technique Absorption Seal - this is capable of absorbing any chakra, regardless of any shape or nature transformation, and dispersing it within one's body by spinning the chakra within one's body in the opposite direction. As a result, this technique can absorb any ninjutsu based technique, regardless of power, without harming the user. (CP cost = the justu being absorbed cost.(max absorption of 40+ supercharge) Taijutsu # Chakra Enhanced Strength - ''' This is a technique where the user focuses chakra into their hands and feet using precise chakra control and releases it with pinpoint timing, which greatly enhances their strength.(20cp/ 20cp maintain. +8 full Str bonus.) # '''Koutetsu Strike- Nen turns his fist into black steel using Steel Release where he then performs an extremely powerful six inch punch to the center of the targets chest. The force from the punch is able to send his opponent flying well causing extreme internal damage. The punch is able to break threw most weapons and armors due to the force of the punch in combination with the steel fist. (20Cp/ 10Cp while in any of the gates. Can break threw normal weapons and armor due to black steel.) (Combination feat, Steel release + Taijutsu. Secrete Technique.) ## Koutetsu Annihilation - '''This is a tremendously more powerful version of Koutetsu Strike. The punch creates a Tremendously powerful shock wave that is capable of blowing away justsu and weapons. The target gets the full force of the punch and shock wave, breaking majority of the bones in there body and causing major damage everywhere internally usually killing them. The target is sent flying at tremendous speeds after the punch connects due to the sheer force of the punch and shock wave. (40cp. Can break threw normal armor and weapons due to black steel.) (Feat combination, Steel Release + Taijutsu. Secret Technique.) # '''Koutetsu Dance – Koutetsu fist is primarily based on strength, but the speed in order to react and deliver the first punch is greatly needed for it to work. This dance focuses exactly on that, using extremely fast movements so that the user can redirect, counter, simply dodge, and move faster than his opponent so that the user can deliver the devastating punch before the target even knows what happened. (20cp/ +8 full speed bonus) # Dance of the Leaf '''- This stance focuses on extremely fast movements to dodge or block incoming attacks from the user's opponent by following the opponents movements closely just like a leaf that dances in the air is followed by its shadow. (+12 partial bonus to dodge 20cp activation, 20cp maintain.) '''Demons Blood (Seishin Hosuto) #'Awakened Form ('Shroud of Seishin Variant)' '- Nen awakens the demon blood inside him. This causes Nen to transform into a demonic state. He becomes deathly pale with an undertone of yellow. His vane become Extremely visible due to the power coursing threw them. A coat of Yellow chakra form's around Nen acting as a powerful Armor. An unsettling aura surrounds him filled with blood lust and rage. (+8 partial boost to str (damage) and +8 partial boost to endurance 20cp activation, 20cp to maintain.) #'Beast Bomb' (Seishin Beam Variant) - Due to Nen's Demon blood, he is able to recreate a weaker version of the Beast Bomb used by the demons. This allows Nen to create a beast bomb in one of the palms of his hands. He is able to either lunch the bomb towards his target creating a massive devastating explosion on impact, punch his opponent with the Beast Bomb causing it to explode in the direction of the opponent causing major damage if not killing the target and not harming the user, or just simply cause the Beast Bomb to explode causing a devastating blast to occur in the direction the user's hand is facing, causing no harm to the user. (40cp / 20cp well in Awakened Form) ##'Split Bomb (Unique Ability)' - Nen has learned how to control his Beast Bombs further. He is able to make a smaller version of it in his palm using one hand, or create a normal beast Bomb and splitting the power of it in half creating two smaller beast bombs, one per palm for more precise damage to a target. (20cp per bomb (up to two bombs at once). Acts just like a 20cp version of Beast Bomb. (supercharge one bomb, or split supercharge between two bombs.) #'Demon Chakra Reserve (Seishin Chakra):' Nen has a very large reserve of chakra that he can draw upon due to his demon's blood. (User gets 15CP for each feat invested in Seishin Hosuto(Demon blood) abilities (4x15= 60 extra cp)) Steel Release #'Steel Release: Dark Steel Armor' - The user is able to turn his whole body into black steel turning him into an intimidating and invulnerable target. The user becomes extremely heavy due to the new state, however this does not effect his movement or speed at all. Majority of Taijutsu and weapon attacks have no affect on the user well in the state. (20cp/ 20cp per round +8 bonus to Endurance. Attacks by weapon's have no affect on the user and can cause the weapon to break unless the attack is infused with chakra or a jutsu) Soul Release Equipment *(6) 2 Chakra Pill *(2) Fuma Shuriken *(1) Weighted Chain * Amber O-Yoroi - This is the great armor worn by the Earth General. The armor can be used for five missions/fights, reducing the damage dealt by Earth jutsu by half. (Raid Reward) * The Singing Pumpkin- This Pumpkin is very beneficial for you and your allies. While it only has one use, it singing music that gets you and your allies readied for combat. Any ally within a 90ft radius of the pumpkin gains +3cc and +3 str for the remainder of the fight. These bonuses stack on top of stat boosts. Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 131,000 + 4,600 (Transferred from Isamu Hisamo) * Ryo Spent: 60,500 ( 2 feat changes) -55 (transfer to Sessho) 5000 (fight night sighn up) 500 (ticket) * Ryo left: 79,045 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 116' *'Banked: 6' *'Reset Day: Saturday 10qp earned ' S-Rank: 2 ' Strider S-rank 1 (4qp) (10/19/13) Criminal in disguise (0qp due to cap) (10/15/13) '''A-Rank: 9 ' Nen's Revenge (4qp)(10/30/13) (Final S- arc mission) The Realm of the IRC (0qp due to cap) (10/24/13) Eki and his brother (0qp due to cap) (10/24/13) Stolen Eye (4qp) (10/21/13) Blooooooood Scythe (3qp) (10/19/13) Black Flag puppets (3qp due to cap) (10/15/13) Tracking Down Yoro (4qp) (10/14/13) (S-Arc Part 1) Capturing Susamo (4qp) (10/13/13) Fight the Duo! (1qp due to cap) (9/22/13) 'B-Rank: 23 ' Tea Day (2qp) (10/29/13) The Synod (2qp) (10/29/13) Expirement Notes (0q due to cap) (10/12/13) Getting Shades (0qp due to cap) (10/11/13) Killing the Representative (0qp due to cap) (10/9/13) Burnt like a burger (0qp due to cap) (10/7/13) A mercenary? Nah, a noob. (1qp) (10/7/13) Save the Little Ones! (2qp) (10/7/13) Hyuga Bandits (4qp) (10/6/13) Bandits? BANDITS! (4qp) (10/6/13) Jeisen just wants to have fun (0qp due to cap) (10/4/13) Chief Wars (2qp due to cap) (10/2/13) Reunion for Nen (4qp) (9/30/13) The Black Flag gang (0qp due to cap) (9/25/13) Childs play (0qp due to cap) (9/24/13) The Corrupted (4qp) (9/21/13) The Flash (3qp) (9/19/13) Zenko's S-Rank Part 2 (0qp due to cap) (9/13/13) The Many (Part 4) (4qp) (9/14/13) The tip of the spike (1qp due to cap) (9/11/13) Nanananana Batcave! (4) (9/07/13) Clear the Bandit Town (3qp) (9/08/13) Gathering Intel (4qp) (8/28/13) '''C-Rank: 7 The demon child (4qp) (9/22/13) The Nemean Lion (3qp) (9/21/13) Zombies? ZOMBIES! (2qp) (9/15/13) Bandit Clearing '(3qp) (9/09/13) Eye of Millenia (2qp) (9/05/9) The Biggest Basilisk (4qp) (9/03/13) Cave Cleaning II (4qp) (8/24/13) '''D-Rank: ' 'Raids: 1 ' The Defeat of the Crimson Lotus (5qp) (9/28/13) '''Fight Night Fight Night 10/25 Other: 26 At the Dojo (1qp)(10/27/13) Confrontation (1qp)(10/26/13) Open Spar (Anyone) (0qp due to cap) (10/18/13) Sessho has failed (1qp) (10/19/13) The Truth (S-arc RP) (0qp due to cap) (10/16/13) The Feared (Char. Dev.) (1qp) (10/12/13) Moping Around (1qp) (10/6/13) A New Stance (0qp) (10/4/13) Interrogation (0qp) (10/2/13) So That Is What it Feels Like... "OW" (0qp) (9/29/13) This Should Be Interesting (1qp for 9/28/13) (9/27/13 - 9/28/13) A much needed talk. (0qp do to cap) (9/23/13) Repairs (1) (9/22/13) Enter the Tanyu! (0qp due to cap) (9/20/13) Fight to the "Death" (1qp) (9/16/13) The Decision (Char. Dev.) (1qp) (9/16/13) Time to Settle the Past (1qp) (9/14/13) Time to Redesign (oqp due to cap) (9/13/13) Awaiting a challenger (1qp) (9/8/13) Resupplying In the Land of Fire (1qp) (9/03/13) Testing the Limits (1qp) (8/31/13) Paying a Debt. Winner buys! (1qp) (8/30/13) Reiko vs. Nenshou! Two wanderers! (1qp) (8/29/13) Resupplying in the Water Country (RP) (1qp) (8/24/13) First Scares (Char. Dev.) (1qp) (8/27/13) The Reason for Who I Am (Char. Dev.) (1qp) (9/1/13) PvP with Akihito (2qp) (9/2/13) Free Training (1qp) (9/2/13) 'History and Story' Pre Genin Life Nen was born in Kirigakure to an average normal family. His family was killed when he was five years old (The Reason for Who I Am.). Nen then grew up being raised by one of the three Hunter-Nin who saved him. He soon after joined the ninja academy with the dream of becoming a strong enough Hunter-Nin so he could track down and kill the person who killed his whole family. During his days at the academy, Nen developed a rivalry with Ryoushi Inuzuka. They would race instead of jog out the laps, see who could hit the target the most, and who was simply the strongest, which they did not figure out by sparing, instead they would race across town, play advanced hide and seek, and many other games, but taken at a more serious level. Threw out the years at the academy, Nen developed a well found respect for Ryoushi, and soon enough they started calling each other brother. Both graduated the same year at the academy tied for top in their class for physical attributes, but as far as intellect goes, Nen was pretty average for a genin. Nen and Ryo quickly decided that the restraints and the way things were being done by the villages were a annoying hindrance. So on their first mission, they decided to fake their own deaths, and went rouge. From there They Decided to call themselves the Nottori and live as Mercenaries focusing on taking care of bandits and missing nin that cause trouble to small little peaceful towns. Genin Life - Nenshou's life as a genin started out nothing all that impressive. He spent most of his time wandering around the Land of Fire dealing with Crimson Lotus members. Along the way he meet many people, some he considers good friends, others he despises, and some he considers family. Nen also meet Zenko, the Hero and General of the Sand village. Nen as high respect for Zenko and treats Zenko as if he were his Sensei. He sees him as a role model that he hopes one day that he can be equal if not stronger than Zenko. At the end of Nen's life as a genin, things took a very interesting turn. Due to some major disagreements and fear of being attacked, Nenshou took the life of Akahito. He doesn’t know if it was the right or wrong thing to do after thinking about what happened. All he knows is that at the time, he lost control and killed Akahito in cold blood. Chunin Life - Nen’s Chunin life was probably the second hardest time in his life. It started with him meeting Aiko well traveling to a village as well as meeting Nen’s rival, Kurai who seeks revenge on him due to Nen killing Akahito. After learning a bit about her, he felt great sympathy for her because due to the loss of her parents and Nen having lost his. After talking with her and getting to know her more, Nen developed feelings for Aiko and swore that he would protect her. Later On, after Ne meditated for three days straight trying to control his demonic urges and awaken his blood. He found Aiko and Toi who at the time Nen didn't have much respect for, holding hands and kissing in a field. This tore at his emotions and made the awakening of his demonic blood take a very disturbing turn. Nen fled to his favorite spot, a Cliff overlooking a lake. There he when on a rampage destroying most of the trees. Aiko and Toi later went and found him, tired and worn out from having not slept nor really eaten for three days. Nen’s mental state was completely out of balance and the whole time he was holding back the urge to kill Toi with every ounce of his being. Nen even attempted to break his arms by punching a tree as hard as he can so he couldn't use them. At the end of the little dispute, Nen threatened Toi’s life due to Toi calling Nen weak for not being able to control himself then fell unconscious due to exhaustion. Nen awoke the next day in Toi’s house. After having a long talk with Toi and Aiko about everything, Nen started to respect Toi and considered both Aiko and Toi his family. After a couple Jobs and further learning and harvesting his Demonic Powers, Nen learned some extremely depressing News. Aiko left for the sound, and shortly after that Toi left for the Rain, yet again leaving Nen a lone traveler. After doing many more jobs and much thought, Nen decided to join a village, though there were few options for him with leaf being the best. It took some time before Nen joined the Leaf Vilage and in that time, he gained a new companion. During a job that was a set up for his death, Nen ran across a young girl who is 7 years old. He had to fight her due to her going berserk in a demonic state. The fight lasted a little wile with Kuro and Asumizu helping Nen fight the demonic girl. Near the end of the fight, Nen decided to keep the girl alive due to the fact she may not be in control of herself. The fight ended and she feel unconscious mumbling save my family right before. Immediately Nen picked her up and Ran to the objective of the mission a village with the soul goal of saving this girls family. When they reached the town they had a heated talk with the guards of the town and where lead to an arena where Nen, Asumizu, and Kuro were attacked. Nen went berserk unleashing the terror of Zetsumei, his demonic slef upon the towns Ninja. The fight was short lived ending in a bloodshed and the unfortunate death of the Girls father. The father told Nen the girls name was Yorokobi and to take care of her as he died. Nen promised that he would do all he can to protect and care for her. The father’s death brought back the memories of Nen losing his own family before his eyes and the Hunter-Nin who took him in after the incident. Thereafter, Nen acts as Yorokobi’s guardian and takes care of her. Right at the end of his Chunin years and the beginning of his Jonin years, Nen went to the Hokage Jeisen asking to become a Leaf Ninja so he can have a pace to settle down and make sure Yorokobi is well protected and has a place to call home. After a spar with the Hokage where Nen got his butt handed to him, Jeisen agreed and made Nen a jonin of the Leaf village. Jonin leaf Nen.jpg|Leaf Jonin Nen Nen.jpg|Pre Awakening Nenshou.jpg|Post Awakening (Lighter version) Nen2.jpg|Nen Post awakening (Darker Version) Nen vs Zetsumei with chakra.jpg|Nen V.S. Zetsumei. The Internal Struggle Nen and Yoro.jpg|Nen and Yorokobi Demon Nen2.jpg|Nen in Awakened Form (minus, the second arms) Nens, First job as a mercenary... First Scares S-Arc - The Painful Truth 'Relationships' Ryoushi Inuzuka (Inactive) - Closest friend and rival growing up in Kiri. Kihaku Settouhan (Inactive) - Considers her a close friend. It took him a while to come to terms with her whispering to her lantern all the time, but it no longer phases him. Reiko Ichiyama - Considers Reiko a Friend and potentially a worthy opponent. Nen felt bad about the advantage he had in the spar, but wonders how close of a match it would be in an real fight where there is no restrictions. Kenji Ichiyama - See's him as an interesting person and kind person. Considers him a friend. After doing a spar with him to help him train, Nen was impressed at his potential at what he could become. Toiyarochi Senju (Inactive) - At this point Nen consider's Toi a rival, but at the same time a good friend, though Toi annoys the crap out of him at times and really want to just punch him sometimes. Nen is greatly thankful to Toi as well, since Toi helped Nen go threw is awakening of his demon blood. Nen doesn't think Toi is the brightest at times either do to some of the things Toi says and does. Nen still thinks Toi has the potential to become a very strong individual due to who he is. Aiko Namikaze (Inactive) - Nen first Meet Aiko on the Road. After learning a bit about her, he felt great sympathy for her because of the lose of her parents and Nen having lost his. After talking with her and getting to know her more, Nen developed feelings for Aiko and swore that he would protect her. Later Nen found out Aiko and Toi were in a relationship well Nen was undergoing his Awakening. From there things got very rough, but Aiko helped Nen threw it all making Nen very grateful he meet her. Aiko left shortly after. Imasawa (Inactive) - Nen has only meet her once and talked very briefly with her, however he greatly respects her since she helped him in a fight, potentially saving Nen's life. Due to this, he feels as if he owes her a great Debt of some sort. Kurai Uchiha - Kurai is Nen's current and only rival due to the fact Nen killed Akahito. There rivalry is a weird one. They have only fought once to see who was the better of the two with Nen coming out on top and most of the time they are actually working together on various missions instead of fighting each other. Nen respects Kurai for who he is and will help him if he really needs it, rubbing it in is face latter of course. Asumizu Kigen - Nen has great respect for Asumizu. He has helped Nen on multiple missions, understood and didn't freak out at the truth of Nen's demonic blood, and the most recent thing, helped Nen stay alive and recover from a major injury he got during the retaking of the Leaf Village. Kuro Inuzuka (Inactive) - Nen is not sure of what to think about Kuro. Nen knows he means well most of the time, but the way he goes about things just doesn't seam right to Nen. At times Nen sees Kuro as somewhat of an annoyance because of some of the things he does, but in the long run he sees potential in Kuro. Haydon Saaht - Nen respects Haydon quite a bit. He knows if he needs something he can go to Haydon for help. They have done a few missions together, so he knows how to work with Haydon in a fight pretty well. From going on a couple missions with him lately, Nen has noticed the lack of control Haydon has over his Seishin and due to that, he wishes to somehow help with that so Haydon can have better control. Jeisen Uchiha - Nen has an extreme amount of respect for Jeisen. He feels that Jeisen is and will make a great Hokage and lead the Leaf back to its former glory if not even farther. Zumoni - Nen has done tremendous amounts of missions with Zumoni, having great respect for him due to it. Nen considers Zumoni a close friend and feels slightly bad about not being able to keep his word to travel with him. Nen wishes Zumoni the best of luck in his travels. Strider - Nens Anbu initiate bro. He finds some of the things and way Strider acts at times kinda amusing, but greatly respects Strider and his skills. He is glad to say that Strider is his Anbu bro... but has to keep it secret cause Anbu stuff. (you know how it goes) Hiwatari Zukaro - Hiwatari is the only person Nen currently considers to be family and has developed feelings for her. He has great sympathy for her, due to her very tragic past and is always willing to help her in anyway that she needs it. Currently, though as awkward as it is, Nen and Hiwatari are in a relationship. Nen hopes that the relationship he has with Hiwatari will help him stay human and better his control of his Demonic side. The Flash (NPC) - One of Nen's previous Targets on a job. The Job went decent, for most individuals, they would have thought that The Flash committed suicide by calling down a lightning bolt turning her into ash. However Nen thinks the polar opposite. He has a strong feeling that she is still alive and wandering around. Nen with a mixture of wanting to keep his reputation up and a deep hatred for The Flash, has vowed to hunt her down, and exterminate her. Yorokobi (NPC) - Yorokobi was kidnapped by an organization called the Nottori for revenge on Nen. Nen is currently using every resource he can to find her. Category:Character